


Finally...Never-mind

by tamakistan



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, M/M, The team is happy for them, but then they get tired of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamakistan/pseuds/tamakistan
Summary: TW- Homophobic Language
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 240





	Finally...Never-mind

**Author's Note:**

> TW- Homophobic Language

When both Eddie and Buck walked in, holding hands and smiling so wide, Hen instantly gasped. Her gasp alerted Bobby and Chim. The men in question turned bright red when they realized the focus was on them.

“Please tell me you guys figured out the romantic tension?” Hen pleaded while Chim groaned and not so secretly gave Bobby a ten-dollar bill.  _ Oh right...Bobby won the bet. Damn it! _

Buck nodded eagerly looking like a puppy who got to many treats. Eddie rolled his eyes looking at Buck with a fond expression. The room filled with cheers and congratulations. 

“Finally! All that pinning is over.” Chim laughed as the men turned even redder. Hen just looked at them with a “You know he’s right” face.

“The pinning was so bad, you have no idea how many times we told random bystanders that y'all we’re not a couple.” She saw that even Bobby noded. After telling people that no, Buck and Eddie, were not a couple they were surprised. A few of them even flat out said: “who’s the more jealous one?” The first time someone said that to Hen, she said Eddie in confusion. The next thing she knew, the girl who called 9-1-1 because there was a baby locked in a hot car, started flirting with Buck. Eddie’s face quickly turned to rage and jealousy as Buck blushed when the girl said his eyes were on of a kind.

Now, whenever someone asked the same question, she always said Eddie. Because the Diaz man would always try to get Buck’s attention back. It was very entertaining. 

“But we’re happy for you guys.” Bobby’s smiling expression turned a bit menacing. “Eddie...please come with me. I need your help with something.” With that, the Captain started walking to his office. Eddie gulped nervously. Buck kissed him in support, which made him get the confidence he needed. Eddie walked after Bobby, but not before looking at his new boyfriend and giving him another smile.

_ Finally no more horrible pinning.  _ Hen smiled, her wife is going to be so mad when she tells her she lost the bet too.

After declaring their relationship with everyone, Buck and Eddie seemed to always be in the ‘honeymoon’ phase. They were holding hands, smiling at each other, and acting like those Disney couples Hen sees when she has a free day with her son and her daughter. And as much she loves her boys… this was starting to get tiring. 

Today was a great example of that. Surprisingly today has been a slow day. They had only two calls, one being a teen being stuck on a museum exhibit due to a dare and the other being a car cashing to a tree. Slow days in LA were unusual but very relaxing. At least they  **_were_ ** supposed to relaxing. 

Buck was talking to Eddie. Talking is fine. Them laughing was fine. What was not fine was the fact that Buck was in Eddie’s lap. Not only was that gross(to her at least) but Eddie had a pleased look in his eyes. Buck was talking about how he an amazing family idea, but Hen was pretty sure only the person who was talking was in the conversion. The way the other man was looking at his boyfriend made Hen feel like she was looking at an intimate moment. 

She was about to leave when the alarm rang. Everyone was quick on their feet as they reached the trucks. Athena was already at the scene looking very annoyed. There was an angry crowd looking at a man who also had an angry expression. Behind the crowd was a crying child who had a broken arm, a woman who had a piece of her bike through her arm and another woman who was also angry.

Chim and Hen worked on the woman while Buck was already talking to the child. Everyone stopped when a loud scream of anger was heard.

“Why am I getting arrested? It’s those dykes fault and their stupid child should know better!” The crowd in anger looked like they were about to kill that man. A teenage girl went up to Athena.

“I have the full video.” She looked at the arrested idiot, “ Those moms were crossing the sidewalk when Mr.Privileged here ran them over when it was a red light.” The man started shouting once again but stopped and looked at something in disgust behind Hen. She in turn, also looked behind her. 

Buck and Eddie were holding hands while laughing with the child and the other mom. Feeling like something bad was going to happen, Hen quickly walked to them. 

But she wasn’t fast enough.

“See? This is what’s wrong with you, homo supporters! Faggots think that it’s okay for them to prance around with their sickness!” Hen felt the atmosphere drop. Athena looked like she was about to choke that dude, Bobby had a look of rage, Chimney also looked mad.

But the person who looked the maddest was Eddie. Hen never saw him that angry before. He quickly got up and started to head to where the still screaming asshole was. Buck also got up with a look of worry. 

“Eds, it’s fine. He’s not worth it!” And like that, Eddie instantly calmed down. He turned back around and helped Buck with getting the little girl and her mom to the hospital.

Athena shoved the arrested man to her car and murmured ‘that’s one way to tame a man.”

Hen couldn’t agree more.

* * *

Chimney was a very happy guy. He has an amazing job, girlfriend and overall life. And it seems like everyone in his life was also happy. Bobby smiled, even more, Hen always showed pictures of her new baby daughter, Buck, and Eddie finally opened their eyes and now they are happily dating,

He was happy. Maddie was happy that her brother ‘found his true love’ and he agreed.

After the whole lawsuit thing, Chimney saw how it affected Eddie. He was harsher, grumpier and joined a  _ fight club.  _ Buck also was trying to do everything he could to get Eddie to forgive him.

In the end, they forgive each other. And they immediately went back to pinning mode. Eddie would stare lovingly at Buck, who was oblivious. Chimney would, unfortunately, see Eddie blatantly look at Buck’s ass. It was gross. Buck was like a brother to him.

But Buck was no better. He heard the Buckley boy  _ whimper  _ when Eddie took his shirt off. Miracles do happen because now his ship has sailed.

Heading to the storage room to get more paper towels, Chimney stopped when he heard..moaning?

Concerned, he stepped closer to where the sound was coming from. That’s when he heard a voice that will defiantly haunt his dreams.

“ _ fuck, mi corazón, you’re mouth, goddamn _ .” 

Chimney gagged. Which went unnoticed as Eddie continued praising Buck about his...skill.

Suddenly the start of a loud moan got cut off and became muffled instead. Looking like the couple was about to leave at any minute, Chimney walked away quickly. And he was right.

Buck came out looking extreme flustered with a proud expression. Eddie soon followed with a blissed expression.

Chimney mentally gagged again.

He had a feeling this would not be the last time he would see something like this.

* * *

Bobby loved seeing his family happy. Especially seeing Buck happy. His kid deserved it. He was finally happy and Bobby loved seeing it. Buck smiling with pride as Eddie turned bright red after a compliment. Eddie had a look of desire every time Buck sat on his lap. It was cute.

He gets that the couple wanted to express their love for each other. 

But, the thing that gets him more annoyed is the  _ pet names. _

Eddie constantly calls Buck ‘mi  _ corazón, mi dulce Tesoro, mi sol’ _

Buck in return, calls him ‘babe, _ baby, sweetheart,’  _ and they get all sappy.

In the end, though, Bobby was finally glad that they were a couple.

Even when they get all mushy about it.

  
  



End file.
